


A good day

by Im_gay_weeb



Series: My hades/Persephone stuff [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_gay_weeb/pseuds/Im_gay_weeb
Summary: Hades and Persephone walk their dog
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: My hades/Persephone stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120547
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	A good day

Kerberos scratched at the door, his three heads whining creating a strange, yet harmonious melody. Persephone lent down and scratched two of his heads, Hades taking the third.

“We’re going boy, just wait a minute for us to grab our coats” Persephone soothed. She stood up, Hades following her gesture, their eyes met and Hades let slip an all-too-rare smile at Persephone’s delighted expression and Kerberos’ enthusiastic tail-wagging.

Persephone and Hades walked in tandem - Persephone hanging on to Hades’s arm, while he held the dog lead. Persephone suddenly stopped and looked up. “We forgot to water Minthe!” She said panicking.  
“Perse it’s OK we can water her when we get home.” Hades replied  
“I know, but I promised to take care of her.” Perse responded sadly.  
“I understand,” Hades soothed “I understand.”

They continued walking, chatting about everything and nothing, eventually settling in companionable silence, listening to the noises of Kerberos’ three spotted heads and the pitter-patter of his paws against the sidewalk. The shades who worked in the underworld and helped administration of the new souls who entered the underworld staring at them like they were gods - which of course they were.

After a while Kerberos began to tire, and they turned around and went back home. Persephone immediately watered Minthe, visibly relaxing after doing so. Hades looked at the pink-haired goddess adoringly while brewing tea. When their respective tasks had been completed they settled down on their sofa cuddling into each other, it was gonna be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked! This is my first fic!


End file.
